The World Is Lonely Here
by hitsuzenbutterfly
Summary: A series of one-shots that vary in genre, whether they be random or just plain sad, they are shown here in this fanfic. Randomness, Angst, and plain weirdness await you here. Lots of AsukaxShinjixRei.
1. The World is Lonely Here

**Well, I know I haven't been making any stories lately, and that this is actually my first attempt at a Neon Genesis Evangelion story as well... So please understand that sometimes characters can act OOC at certain bad moments. This is just one of the many one-shots in this series of one-shots named "The World is Lonely Here". **

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. The franchise, the characters, and everything else belongs to their proper owners. I, hitsuzenbutterfly, only own this particular fanfic. **

**

* * *

**

_**Story: 01**_

_The World is Lonely Here. _

* * *

That image still haunted her mind. That of a doll with a rope tied to its neck, and hanging from a ceiling, as if it committed suicide.

_**But that's silly. Dolls can't move.** _

It had a red dress, with button eyes. It had plush-like brown hair. It looks like as if it were handmade, since stitches were visible on its limbs.

**_It was a present, from _her **_**he said. She must have gone to a crappy toy store.** _

The doll turned to face her, and whispered five words. "Come die with me, Asuka…"

* * *

She screamed. Instantly, her eyes shot open, and realized that she was still in Misato's apartment.

_It must have been a dream, a stupid dream. _

She realized that she was still in her pink pajamas that Kaji bought for her on her birthday last year. The blanket, that Misato gave to her the first time she came to live here—kept her warm from the winter's awful cold breeze. Her stomach growled.

_I must be hungry. After all, I've lost four pounds already thanks to Misato's food. And that Idiot's food is the only thing edible here. _

And with that simple thought, she decided to go to the kitchen. Silently, she got up, and walked towards the sliding door, but realized that there was something wrong with this picture.

_Where is that idiot? _

The boy who had slept in the same room has her has disappeared, without a trace. His make-shift bed looked messy.

_He must have gone to go to the bathroom or something. _

She disregarded her slight moment of worry for the boy, and left to go to the kitchen, but found that there was someone already there.

"Hi, Asuka," greeted Shinji, who was still in his t-shirt, wearing those ridiculous blue shorts.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring his greeting.

"Making a meal. Misato is out cold. After all, she did drink five beers today. And I'm kind of hungry right now," he replied calmly, pointing to the pot boiling on the stove. "It's tomato soup. You want some?"

"No thank you," she replied coldly. "I'll just get myself a sandwich."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, Idiot."

_What is he trying to do? Provoke me? He's not that stupid to know that I don't accept his help. Ever._

"Are you aware that Miss Misato forgot to buy bread today? I bet that you would make a pretty crappy sandwich without it."

The girl flinched. "Oh yeah, well, I know she's more responsible than that," she lied. She opened the refrigerator to find that a single loaf of bread was nowhere in sight.

"Told you so," he said, with a smug look on his face.

_Something is wrong. He's usually not this smart. Wait. I think I know what it is! That bastard is trying to hit on me! I knew it. No guy ever resists looking at me, no matter how hard he tries. _

"Well, it's not going to work," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" Shinji asked, his head tilted slightly in confusion.

"I know what you're trying to do, Shinji Ikari, and I don't like it. You're _flirting _with me. I knew it would happen!"

"Asuka, are you really that proud of your looks? Of course I'm not flirting with you," Shinji replied, slightly yelling in annoyance, "You're not my type anyway."

"What did you say?! Of course I'm your type! Every guy _loves_ me. Every girl wants to _be_ me. So are you implying you're homosexual or something?"

Shinji sighed. "I'm not homosexual, Asuka. And I wasn't implying it. Besides, I don't think Ayanami would like to be like you."

Asuka felt her face turn cherry-red. No, not because she was blushing. No, she was cherry-red in pure _anger. _"Why are you comparing me to that... Wondergirl?! I am so much better than her! I look better than her, I'm a better pilot than her, and even a better _student _than her! Why would she even want to be me when she doesn't even have enough courage to even _smile_, for God's sake?"

Shinji smirked, and said simply, "She's a better kisser."

"What the hell? You kissed that girl?!"

"Yeah, last night, when you were off with Kaji on that _'imaginary date' _to that small ramen shop in town."

"Why you... bastard! Why were you even _with _that doll?!" she asked in fury. "You're the one to talk, since you didn't even kiss back when I kissed you last week!"

"So," he said, turning off the stove, he walked slowly to the girl and whispered seductively in her ear, "would you like to give it another try?"

_The warm breath is tickling my neck, _Asuka thought, not noticing that his hands were wrapped firmly around her. _It's like... the Shinji I want... The one who holds me, who's gentle--_

Suddenly, Shinji reached for her face, and said, "Pucker up." And with that simple little command, their lips crashed into each other.

_What is he... doing?_

She could feel his sudden burst of passion, and what scared her was that she felt passionate as well, but...

_He's not... This isn't the Shinji I know... _

She could feel something trying to get inside her mouth.

_No! This isn't the Shinji I know!_

She pushed him away, her face full of fear and pain.

He smirked at her. "Now who's the one backing away now?"

"You're not the Shinji I know!" she screamed, not caring about the sleeping Misato in the other room.

_I can't take it anymore! This isn't _my _Shinji! He doesn't hold me right! He doesn't kiss me right! It doesn't _feel _right!_

"So," he replied, "the 'Shinji' you want is that bastard who couldn't even reveal his own feelings? The one who is afraid to stand up against his own father? The one who is almost as talented as you are? _That _is your 'Shinji'?"

"I... No, _that _isn't the Shinji I want."

"Then what is the 'Shinji' you want?"

"One who understands me. One who isn't afraid to hold me, to comfort me. One that allows me to have sweet kisses with. That's the Shinji I want."

Shinji opened his mouth, and said, **"My, my, you're just a girl who love fairytale endings, don't you?" **

_That isn't Shinji's voice... It's..._

**"Asuka... Die with me, die with me, Asuka..."**

_Mother?!_

**"You're not my Asuka. MY Asuka was the one who loved me tenderly. The little girl who stood by my bedside."**

"I did do that! I was watching you the entire time! Praying for you to return back to reality! But you... you goddamn woman... you refused to! And thanks to you, Father moved on to the whore who was giving your medicine, the _nurse! _You are not my Mother!_"_

The Shinji/Asuka's Mom smiled, and said in a steely tone, **"Of course not. My Asuka died with me."**

**

* * *

**

Asuka screamed. Her eyes shot open, and realized she was in the bathtub in a small room with a toilet, and a sink below a mirror on the wall.

_I must have fallen asleep while I was taking a bath. How strange._

"Asuka, come out now! I need to use the bathroom!" cried Misato, knocking on the white, bathroom door.

_That bitch, Misato. The one who stole my Kaji away from me. The one who stole my... Shinji as well._

"Asuka, are you even there?" asked Shinji. "I need to wash my hands! The kitchen sink isn't working, and I need clean hands to touch the fish!"

_That bastard. Why the hell is he asking me to get out, when he doesn't even have the courage to even hold me, or even love me. _

"Oh just grow a pair, won't you dumbass!" Asuka replied angrily, getting out of the bathtub, shivering.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was damp, and she discovered she lost around ten pounds.

_I eat. I'm not like those models. I'm beautiful the way I am. I don't need anyone else. _

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, the naked pilot of the EVA Unit Two said five little words. "The world is lonely here."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Feel free to point out any mistakes here. I would love some reviews, and there will be more short stories coming up soon. **

**Shinji: You made me a _freaking_ playboy! That wasn't very nice!**

**Me: Yeah, and you were better that way too. Now shut up.**

**Shinji: Okay. **


	2. A Little Taste of Living

**_A/N: Wow. Two reviews is great enough for me. This chapter is dedicated to ChaosGriffin and dennisud. A review is truely the greatest gift you can give here on this site. _**

**I hope you all like it. **

******Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. The franchise, the characters, and everything else belongs to their proper owners. I, hitsuzenbutterfly, only own this particular fanfic. **

* * *

**_Story: 02_**

**_Version 2.65 (The Edited Version)_**

_A Little Taste of Living. _

_

* * *

_

"You know, Wondergirl, North America is located _here. _Not there, right next to Antarctica!" yelled Asuka.

The date was September 21, 2015. It was a practically normal day for the three EVA pilots, since they were allowed to go to school a mere four days after they successfully destroyed the angel, Sahaquiel, in a perfect team effort between all three EVA units.

"Leave her alone, Asuka. We only fought the tenth angel only a few days ago. Clearly Ayanami just forgot about reading a map after that exhausting effort to destroy that angel," retorted Shinji.

"Oh, so _now _you're defending your girlfriend? Humph. I'm proud of you, Shinji. You evolved from homosexual to _slightly_ homosexual within a few days," Asuka backfired, give the boy her trademark glare.

"Oh, so you have a thing for Ayanami? I never knew you were into the quiet type..." teased Toji, with a sly smile.

"It's not like that!" Shinji replied, feeling a slight warmth in his cheeks.

"Of course it isn't," he lied. _Yeah right. He's surrounded by such beautiful ladies everyday!_

"I'm sorry, Pilot Sohryu. Thank you for pointing out my mistake," said Rei Ayanami, who had been quiet for a while from this particularly loud conversation about her.

"You should be, you doll," replied Asuka. _Why the hell is she acting nice to me all of a sudden?! _"And cut the respectful name crap too. I don't need your respect, Wondergirl. Honestly, in good ol' Germany, we could actually call people by their first names, because it was _natural. _You Japanese are just too weird and so deeply involved in this 'respect' you have for each other."

"Then what should I call you, Pilot-- I mean, Asuka Langley Sohryu?"

"You can call her 'Asuka', Ayanami. That's what I call her," replied Shinji, who had just escaped from Toji's very 'manly' hug, and was now struggling to catch his breath.

"But I am not Shinji Ikari. I am..." Rei stopped, and thought, _Who am I?_

A small voice behind her head replied, **"A disposable Rei Ayanami. One who can always be replaced."**

"Hello? Ayanami? Are you okay?" asked Shinji.

"I will call you 'Asuka Langley Sohryu', pilot of EVA Unit Two. You can call me whatever you would like." said Rei Ayanami, walking away from the front of the room to return to her seat to retrieve her schoolbag.

The school bell rang after promptly she was about to walk out of the classroom.

Shinji and Asuka headed towards Misato's apartment to rest before the synchronization test scheduled at 4 PM.

Toji went to the grocery market, in order to get some snacks. He was going to visit his little sister in the hospital. She was complaining that 'the hospital food doesn't taste good'.

And while all three of those people went their own ways, the girl with those blank eyes went back to her dirty little apartment.

* * *

Ever since Second Impact, the world has been frozen in an eternal summer. The weather always stayed a usual 80 - 110 degrees Fahrenheit.

The cockroaches, ants, mice, and a cat or two made Rei Ayanami's home their home as well, but she didn't care at all.

Textbooks, countless useless school printouts, and food disgarded without a second thought were all scattered around this considerably small appartment.

She came home to find some cockroaches eating that single piece of bread left carelessly on the dining table; and ants crawling all over a sandwich from last night.

"'I'm home'," Rei Ayanami said. She turned to the insects happily devouring the food practically given to them. "I believe, is something polite to say when you enter the house."

* * *

"Hey, Asuka," said Shinji, "You didn't need to be so mean to Ayanami back there at school."

The two teenagers were walking down the street in the hot, summer sun. The cicadas sung their loud songs of warning with pride, and once in a while they would see a family packing their bags to finally leave this hellhole known as Tokyo-3.

"Shinji, stop defending her," shot Asuka, her face was caught between anger, disappointment, and strangely, concern. "She isn't human, and falling in love with her will only hurt you."

"Wha--? No, I don't like her in _that _way, I just have morals, you know!" yelled Shinji. "And picking on Ayanami isn't right, damn it!"

_What the hell? He's defending her? _thought Asuka, slightly surprised at Shinji's courage. She sighed. _This isn't healthy. _

"Whatever, Shinji. She doesn't even fight back. She isn't human. Just stay away from her. NERV and school are our only connections with her."

"What the hell is your problem? Ayanami doesn't have any tentacles, claws, a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, or even_ look_ anything like those Angels that have encountered so far. She talks, she reasons, she _understands. _She's human, and I'm sure of it! And who are you to decide who I hang out with, or even talk to?! You're not my mother or my goddamn father!"

And with that rant said, Asuka didn't flinch, or even cower. Instead, she almost looked frozen. _Almost. _In her ocean-blue eyes, which used to be full of anger, disappointment, and concern, quickly changed into pure rage.

_Calm down, Asuka, _she thought to herself.

Clenching her fists, she said in a cold, steely tone, "You act as if you know her."

"Know her? I know Ayanami enough to know that she human, and more importantly, my _friend!"_ yelled Shinji Ikari. "I'm tired of this little 'chat'. I'm going to the market, because I actually _cook _around the house, other than Miss Misato."

Shinji stormed off in the other direction, leaving Asuka alone in the summer heat.

She stood there, stunned.

_I wonder if... Shinji would ever act that way for me. I guess not, _Asuka thought. It was depressing, but she knew it was the was the cold, bitter truth. She continued walking back to Misato's apartment. _Just... what is that girl? An enchantress, one who has stolen his heart with a powerful love spell? Or a whore, playing the innocent-personality card, wanting to spend some intimate time with him? _

* * *

_Who am I?_

**Someone who is not Rei Ayanami. **

_What am I?_

**Something artificial, made from the scraps of Yui Ikari. **

_What is my purpose? _

**To return all into nothing. The Human Instrumentality Project. That is the goal Gendo Ikari.**

_Who are you?_

**The thing most closest to you, buried deep within your mind and your heart. I am the Second Angel, Lilith. **

Rei opened her eyes. She realized that she was still in her apartment, lying down on her hard bed, and that a cat was nibbling on her toe.

_Was that a dream? _she wondered, looking up at the ceiling, ignoring that the cat started licking her own flesh. _No... I do not think so. That was not a dream. That was a conversation. And I have a feeling that will not be the last one. _

She turned to look at a picture frame that she kept on the small bedside table. It depicted the whole crew on NERV on their annual anniversary photo. Of course, there were many others, but this one included a girl with flaming red hair with boiling blue eyes, and an average-looking boy who was being hugged tightly by Misato Katsuragi, in order for him to not run away. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, the fake blond, who was located on the top right corner along with a grinning Maya Ibuki, could be seen scrowling at Misato, while Gendo Ikari and Professor Kozo Fuyutsuki at the very top, with Gendo having an emotionless face, while Fuyutsuki gave a small, but noticeable, smile at the camera.

_I am causing them all pain. Even to Gendo himself, I believe. He thinks of me as his doll, the same with Asuka. _

She glanced at the pilot of Unit 01. _I must be causing him pain too. _

"I will help you on your goal, Commander Ikari. The Human Instrumentality Project will make everyone happy," Rei whispered. She smiled. _And maybe myself as well. _

The Standard NERV Homephone that sat right next to the NERV anniversary picture rang.

"Hello?" she asked. Gendo Ikari, the very man who created her, gave her this phone two weeks ago, and she has only gotten two phone calls from the Director of NERV himself.

_"Hello Rei. This is just Gendo Ikari calling. How are you?"_

"I am doing just fine," Rei frowned. She knew he was just checking the status of his doll.

_"How is your food supply, Rei?" _

"Let me check," said the pilot of Unit 00. She walked quietly to the kitchen, ignoring all of the bugs crawling on the ground. She opened refridgerator to find that only a single loaf of bread and a pack of bologna with two pieces remaining. There was a half-empty gallon of orange juice left.

She reported this to her superior, who sighed after hearing that short list.

_"Rei, we have already had this conversation before. A first-rate EVA pilot needs to have a healthy body and mind in order to pilot an EVA efficiantly in order to fight against the Angels. In order to have a healthy mind and body, you need to eat properly so that you may have energy. Would you like for me to send Ibuki or someone else to go to the grocery shopping for you?"_

"No, that is not needed. I believe the pilot of Unit 01, Shinji Ikari, had told me the way to the supermarket before, and I remember it clearly. I need to go there by myself, so that I may recognize my surroundings more."

Gendo paused for a moment to analyze the situation, not showing a hint of interest when his son was mentioned, and sighed. _"I understand, Rei. Just remember to bring you Standard NERV Cellphone in case of emergencies. Two NERV personells by the aliases of 'The Woman in the Blue Hat' and 'The Man in the Green Hat' work there in order to scan the supermarket for any sign of danger. Be careful, Rei Ayanami, our enemies can be lurking everywhere and at anytime."_

"I understand, Commander Ikari."

_"Good. I expect to see you here sharply by 4 PM over here in NERV Headquarters." _

And with that command, Commander Gendo Ikari hung up the phone.

**"Once Gendo Ikari has achieved his goal, he will throw you away, like the lifeless doll you are," **remarked the Second Angel, Lilith.

"I do not care," replied Rei. _This is for everyone's happiness. _

After grabbing her Standard NERV Cellephone and her debit card of a questionable amount that Gendo Ikari gave her, she stood at the doorstep.

_This will be the first time I ever go venture off to a place other than NERV Headquarters or school. I think I am feeling this weird... sensation. This must be a form of happiness. I feel like saying, 'I think this will be a great experience, I cannot wait!'. What is this foreign emotion? _Rei thought. She never encountered this emotion before, not at school, or even during a battle.

**"It is what humans call 'excitement'. It is a form of pleasure. Humans may also feel this emotion when eating a sweet known as "chocolate" or when doing a physical activity that activates endorphin production." **

"I see," Rei lied. She didn't really understand Lilth's vague answer. _I should study it more later._ "'I'll be going now' is what I believe is the proper thing when leaving the house."

She then left her small and dirty appartment, and started her own little 'adventure'.

* * *

Rei Ayanami had a intense desire that she has never (and maybe not ever) revealed. It wasn't trivial, like wanting a new video game, or a sudden craving for sweets. It was much more... emotional, or at least, what she had identified as 'emotions'.

It was to live.

No, not the living identified by 'breathing, sleeping, and eating' normally. No. She, the Rei Ayanami that is making her first trip to a supermarket, but to experience what real human beings do. She was curious, that's all. The First Rei Ayanami studied heavily about humans; what they ate, what they enjoyed, what were they made of, and where they lived. She knew that she looked exactly like a human (except for the eyes, Gendo Ikari explained that she was suffering from a birth defect she had recieved while she was in her so-called-mother's womb during Second Impact), and that she could possibly have a normal human life.

She sighed, remembering that purple-haired doctor that strangled her so long ago.

_I am artifical. I do not have an individual soul. I can be replaced. And I, the Rei Ayanami right now, will be forgotten by everyone. I am not alive, but I can truely "die". _

Rei noticed a person approching her from the distance, with what looked like a grocery bag in their right hand.

She squinted her crimson eyes.

_Shinji... Ikari? _

Shinji, who was busy listening to that single song in his Walkman, realized the identity of the girl who was looking intently at him.

_Ayanami?_

Eager to talk to his friend, he took off his earphones, and ran towards that girl he solely knew by the name of 'Rei Ayanami'.

"A--Ayanami. What a surprise! What are you doing here?" asked the boy, a little tired from that sudden run.

"I was about to go to the supermarket," replied Rei.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I see... So that means you're busy and all..."

"Do you need something, Ikari?"

"I just wanted to... apologize about what happened at school. I know I was forcing my opinons on you. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way," said Shinji Ikari.

Rei, for probably the first time, was puzzled. "You... did not hurt me, Ikari. I am not suffering from any wound of some sort."

"Really? Oh, that's good," he replied, sighing in relief. "I thought you were mad at me, for butting in that conversation."

"Ikari, why did you apologize when no actual harm was done? I hope you realize that something as trivial as that would not provoke me."

"I was trying to be considerate. That's what friends do, after all. We make each other laugh, help each other when needed, and... when we're fighting or have hurt someone's feelings, we apologize."

"This is what 'friends' do? Am I considered 'your friend'?"

"Of course you are, Ayanami," Shinji smiled. "And I think that Asuka would like you too if you just opened up to her. I think that she just doesn't know to you too well to actually open up to you."

Rei was caught by surprise. _I am considered a 'friend'. Am I really starting to... No. _She frowned. _That is imposible._

The crimson-eyed girl asked, "Do you consider Asuka Langley Sohryu to be your friend?"

The boy blushed. "Of--of course. Yeah, I think I do." He sighed. "She's smart, strong, able to stand up for herself... Not to mention not too hard to look at... And when I see her with Horaki, I see an brutally honest girl, willing to do whatever it takes to protect herself and the people close to her... So, I guess she's pretty nice..."

_She's basically everything I want to be, _Shinji sadly thought.

"I see," said Rei, soaking up the information.

There was an awkard silence that followed. Rei was staring blankly at the boy, waiting for a response.

"Well," Shinji said, feeling uncomfortable, "You better be going now. Our synchonization test is scheduled to be at 4 PM sharp. See you later!"

The boy started running towards Misato's appartment, and came to an aburpt stop. He turned around, and yelled to that blue-haired pilot, "Ayanami! There's a great deal on cabbages! They're 90 cents a pound now! Just want you to know!"

Shinji then continued running, remembering that there was another girl awaiting him that he also needed to talk to.

He frowned, and asked himself the question he had been asking himself for weeks_. Why do I feel so close to Ayanami? She... reminds me of someone. _

Rei stood there, as if rooted on the spot, looking at the boy who was running to return home.

**"Remember, Rei Ayanami, you are considered _dead _if I were not implanted in you," **the Angel said, in a monotone voice. **"You are an empty shell."**

Rei sighed. "I know."

The pilot turned around, and started walking towards the supermarket, feeling full of melancholy.

_This was just a little taste of living. _


	3. The Question

**_A/N: This is a little shorter than what the previous chapters were, but I intended it to be a short, to-the-point story featuring Dr. Naoko Akagi and Rei Ayanami (the first). So it is basically a little random moment. And also, I changed chapter two, so please read it and tell me if it was a little better than the original, okay?_**

**_Dedicated to dennisud and ChaosGriffen for helping me out lately with my stories by reviewing. You don't know how I can even do this without your support. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. The franchise, the characters, and everything else belongs to their proper owners. I, hitsuzenbutterfly, only own this particular fanfic.**

_

* * *

_

**_Story: 03 _**

_The Question. _

_

* * *

_

Naoko Akagi was 'one of the most brilliant women of _all _time' according to science. She was the head technician of Gehirn, a groundbreaking organization that was created for many purposes; most of which were related to the Second Impact. Today, they were close to finishing one of the most complex and amazing inventions of all time: the MAGI system, a biocomputer consisting of three supercomputers named _Malcheior, Balthasar, _and _Casper. _

Taking a sip of her hot coffee, she smiled. Last night was one of the best nights ever in her entire life. No, she did not make any new discoveries, or found a million dollars sitting in her couch.

No, she, the 'Great Naoko Akagi' had a little secret that only her only daughter, Ritsuko Akagi, knew.

She had spent a month or so visiting Gendo Ikari's home, and spending the night there making love to him lasting for _hours, _sometimes, it would last _all_ night long.

Last night, Gendo 'made sure she had enough energy to complete it'.

She didn't care, she wasn't a whore. Yui Ikari died four years ago, so it was okay. And she knew that Gendo loved her, he had asked many times before. She was _absolutely _positive that he loved her as much as she loved him. A love deeper than the one he had for Yui Ikari.

She smiled again. Gendo promised her that she could visit again.

Naoko remembered the night before vividly, how he touched her... licked her in all the right places...

Before the Akagi could finish remembering that 'wonderous night', a blue-haired girl entered her lab.

"Hello Dr. Akagi," she said.

Naoko Akagi frowned. _It's that girl again. _

She put on a fake smile, and turned to the little girl, who her usual red dress.

_Does this girl wear anything else? Honestly, it's like she's a robot! _the scientist snidely thought.

"Why hello there, little girl," Naoko said, trying to use the sweetest voice possible.

"My name isn't 'little girl'. It is Rei Ayanami," she replied in monotone.

The woman felt like strangling the girl on the spot, but she knew that her Gendo wouldn't like it fit she hurt his dear relative that he had to take care of. _And I can tell why. She's like a living robot! Oh, Gendo must really have the courage (or probably the nerve) to even think of taking care of the little devil._

"Oh," Dr. Akagi then laughed nervously, "My mistake."

"Well, Dr. Akagi," Rei said, "I know that you are quite knowledgeable, so I thought you would be able to answer my question."

"Then ask away."

"Well, let me start off like this," Rei paused, thinking of what to say. "Well, I saw this VHS in Ryoji Kaji's desk. It was titled, _Everlasting Ectasy. _I asked him if I could borrow it while he was on the phone with Misato Katsuragi, but he did not answer me. So I assumed that he allowed me permition to watch it."

Naoko Akagi frowned. _I have a feeling that this is not heading towards a happy conclusion. _

Rei Ayanami continued, "I watched it, and it featured a man and a woman playing tag in a forest. He then captured her and took her to his house, they both got naked, and then they started touching and licking each other on innappropiate places... What is that activity called?"

The mother froze. Sure, she did hate this annoying alien-like girl, but... to explain what sex was to a girl that young? She didn't even tell her own Ritsuko until she was twelve, so how could this girl possibly be able to handle the truth?

_What would Gendo think of me? _she thought, trying to analyze the possible results, _He might think that I'm perverted... and he might _hate _me forever if I said that to his beloved "relative". _

"Um, Rei Ayanami-san," Naoko said, "They were just wrestling in bed."

"Could I do this with Gendo?"

Naoko tensed. "No, honey, that kind of wrestling is just for adults."

"Oh, I see," Rei murmured, "Then I'll be going now."

The little girl then promptly left, giving Dr. Naoko Akagi a little more to worry about.


	4. My Purest Heart For You

**_A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating. I'm busy as a bee or lazy as a sloth._**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. The franchise, the characters, and everything else belongs to their proper owners. I, hitsuzenbutterfly, only own this particular fanfic. **

**_

* * *

_**

_**Story: 04**_

_My Purest Heart For You_

* * *

_A long, long time ago, _

_for what seemed to be a century _

_when the soft winds were like _

_the caress of a mother, _

_you and I met. _

_A long, long time ago, _

_we talked and we talked._

_We always got in trouble,_

_we always debated with each other,_

_we always didn't look at things in the same way,_

_but_

_we always continued to love each other._

_A long, long time ago,_

_when I placed that ring on your finger_

_I believed I was in the presence_

_of the most beautiful angel in the world,_

_with that soft smile,_

_those caring eyes,_

_and the warmth you filled me of._

_However, _

_wealth always dies by deception and greed,_

_beauty always dies by the cruel Father Time,_

_morals always dies by curiosity of the dark,_

_love always dies by resentment._

_But you, my angel,_

_my sweetest angel,_

_I promise to be your knight in shining armor_

_to protect you from villains of lore,_

_I promise to be your pillar_

_to comfort you in the darkest of hours,_

_I promise to be your candle,_

_to help you find the way when lost._

_A long, long time ago, _

_for what seemed to be a century _

_when the soft winds were like _

_the caress of a mother, _

_you and I met. _

_So right here,_

_right now,_

_I promise you,_

_as your knight in shining armor,_

_as your pillar of strength,_

_as your candle that guides the way,_

_our love shall never die. _

"This must be the cheesist of love poems I have ever read. You might be rejected, Gendo," the man said, putting the paper down to take a sip of his bitter coffee.

"She'll love it, I know that much, Fuyutsuki," Gendo calmly replied.

"I don't mean to be so cynical, but since I am a professor, I have the right to state that love can certainly die; we're all seperated by death."

Gendo smirked. "I don't think that would be a problem, Fuyutsuki."

* * *

**ULTRA SHORT OMAKE: **_Missing the Point_

_Featuring Hikari Horaki._

**Horaki: This is just so cute!**

**hitsuzenbutterfly: I think you're missing the point.**

**Horaki: How could I be? It's a story of such innocent love. Tell me, does it have a happy ending?**

**hitsuzenbutterfly: It depends on how you view it.**

**Horaki: I'll take it as a yes!**


	5. 100 Things Rei Wondered

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Thanks to ChaosGriffin and Holy Star.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. The franchise, the characters, and everything else belong to their proper owners. I, hitsuzenbutterfly, only own this particular fanfic.**

* * *

**Story: 05**

_100 Things Rei Wondered_

* * *

____

_**#100. **What came first: the chicken or the egg?_

_**#****99. **Why is my hair blue?_

_**#98.** Why are my eyes red?_

_**#97.** How does a chicken ask "How do you do"?_

_**#96.** If a tree fell down in the forest but no one was there to hear it, would it still make a sound?_

_**#95. **Why do adults assume that children are absolute morons and therefore make horrible children films?_

_**#94.** How does smashing an egg with a frying pan supposed to represent the effects of bad drugs?_

_**#93.** Why do all drugs look like candy?_

_**#92. **Why do we all assume that when prices end in ".99" that it's cheap?_

_**#91.** How can satisfaction be 100 percent guaranteed?_

_**#90.** How could you remove the marks of a permanent marker?_

_**#89.** If you manage to remove a mark from a permanent marker, wouldn't it not be considered "a permanent marker"?_

_**#87.** How come the multiples of seven do follow a particular pattern?_

_**#86.** Why are humans stupid enough to believe whatever a Magic 8 Ball says?_

_**#85.** Who is Simon, and why must we follow whatever he says?_

_**#84.** What does Marco Polo have to do with hide and seek?_

_**#83.** What words ryhme with "orange"?_

_**#82.** Why is one "the loneliest number you'll ever do"?_

_**#81.** Why is two as bad as one?_

_**#80.** So, I heard you like mudkips?_

_**#79. **How did Chuck Norris recreate himself as a human catchphrase?_

_**#78.** Why are physics always looked over when it comes to cartoons about coyotes and roadrunners?_

_**#77.** How could you call a move "Never-Ending Story" and end it after 90 minutes?_

_**#76.** Is it possible for the government to find out you're a minor even if you lie about it online to access ?_

_**#73.** How exactly could one create a Cheez-It?_

_**#72.** "All your base are belong to us"?_

_**#71.** "Somebody set up bomb"?_

_**#70.** Is it possible for life on Mars?_

_**#69.** What are the birds and the bees?_

_**#68.** How are babies born?_

_**#67.** Is it possible for evil birds to peck your eyes out?_

_**#66.** Was it really that hard to tell Robert Patterson to put his shirt back on?_

_**#65.** Was it really hard to tell Kristen Stewart not to twich while filming?_

_**#64. **What was the appeal of Taylor's muscles?_

_**#63.** Why are girls obsessed with vegetarian vampires who are totally absetnant and sparkle like diamonds?_

_**#62.** Aren't there more than 1000 ways to die?_

_**#61. **Aren't there more than 1000 ways to lie?_

_**#60. **Is it possible to kiss your boyfriend when he's hanging upside down, while the rain soaks the two of you?_

_**#59.** What ever happened to Baby Jane and Robot Jones?_

_**#58.** What happened to good entertainment?_

_**#57.** Why are asian dramas ruling the internet?_

_**#56**. How is it possible to have "phobia phobia"?_

**#54.**_ Where is Carmen Sandiago?_

_**#53.** What is the Master Cut?_

_**#52. **Why are people so stingy?_

_**#51.** What led to the fall of the economy?_

_**#50.** How come people that lived in The Depression didn't take anti-depresants?_

_**#49.** Why is American General Andrew Jackson so terrifying?_

_**#48. **Is it possible for radiation and hypnotism to turn an ordinary, grumpy man into an underwear-clad superhero?_

_**#47.** Is there any English word without any vowels?_

_**#46.** How could Geometry be developed?_

_**#45.** Is it possible to prove the area of a triangle?_

_**#44.** What is the last digit of pi?_

_**#43. **How is eyelid surgury performed?_

_**#42.** How could a teacher be in so much despair?_

_**#41.** Is it possible to play a broken piano, if they keys remained in tact?_

_**#40.** How does one dance a "one-man rumba"?_

_**#39.** Is it possible to swim to the darkest depths of the sea?_

_**#38.** What flew over the cuckoos nest?_

_**#37.** How could Humbert Humbert fall for such a young girl named Dolores?_

_**#36.** Choco rations down, doubleplus ungood?_

_**#35.** Was Dorian Gray ever happy?_

_**#34.** Did Lord Henry corrupt the innocent Dorian Gray?_

_**#33.** Why did all of the animals of the farm rebel?_

_**#32.** Where is Seasame Street located?_

_**#31.** Where is the kingdom by the sea located?_

_**#30.** Could Angels feel jelousy?_

_**#29.** Why is that if Angels sinned they could never be forgiven?_

**#28.**_ Is it possible to be a saint at all times?_

_**#27.** Is it possible to be heartless at all times?_

_**#26.** Why does it hurt when we laugh or cry?_

_**#25.** How come all the bad foods we're not supposed to eat taste so good?_

_**#24.** Why did Eve eat the Forbidden Fruit?_

_**#23.** If woman came from man, then aren't we all equal?_

_**#22.** Why do human beings feel superior to others because of the color of their skin?_

_**#21.** Why is it so easy to hurt human beings?_

_**#20.** If love is the answer, what was the question?_

_**#19.** Would it better to feel pain than nothing at all?_

_**#18.** Is it good to stand on the sidelines and wait for someone to do something for you?_

_**#17.** If so, what is the purpose of indiviuality?_

_**#16.** Why do we all look different?_

_**#15.** Would life be better if we all looked the same?_

_**#14.** Should we or should we not dare to dream and achieve?_

_**#13.** Why should we try to change or mope of what happened in the past?_

_**#12.** How come men always seek revenge while women always mope and accept the death of a loved one?_

_**#11.** What would happen if all the music in the world never existed?_

_**#10.** What would happen if all the books in the world never existed?_

_**#9. **How is war like peace?_

_**#8.** How is slavery like freedom?_

_**#7.** How is ignorance like strength?_

_**#6.** Why must human beings bury themselves in regret?_

_**#5.** What is the purpose of suicide?_

_**#4.** Why do human beings continue to live, despite all of the chaos of war?_

_**#3.** Why are human beings so concerned with image, popularity, and growth?_

_**#2.** What is the meaning of life?_

_**#1.** Is it possible for a doll to turn into a living, happy human being, full of_  
_hopes and dreams, to be free of everything?_

* * *

_**#75.** Who wakes up at four in the morning to watch the news?_

_**#74**. Why do remakes of films almost always fail?_

**ULTRA SHORT OMAKE: **_____Impossible to Answer_

_Featuring Rei Ayanami the First. _

**hitsuzenbutterfly: You do know that most of these questions on this list are retorical, right?**

**Rei: What is the meaning of retorical? I do not understand.**

**hitsuzenbutterfly: You know... "impossible to answer"?**

**Rei: Well, can you tell me if it is possble for human beings to continue to live, despite of the chaos of war?**

**hitsuzenbutterfly: Well, first of all...**

**Rei: I'll just ask Gendo.**


	6. ONE MORE FINAL: I Need You

**A/N: Part of my Easter gift to everybody.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. The franchise, characters, and everything else belongs to their proper owners. I, hitsuzenbutterfly, only own this particular fanfic.**

* * *

**Story: 06**

_One More Final: I Need You, or the Beast that Shouted Hatred to the World_

* * *

The world was covered in a blanket of red, and all was quiet.

The waves of the crimson sea were the only sound in this lonely, quiet world.

Across this world was the scattered parts of a beautiful lady, with crimson eyes that penetrated the soul.

A smile was plastered on her porcelin face, as if joyous of what the world has become.

The dead beasts stood on this land with their arms open, as if crusified.

It seemed that no one lived in this lonely, quiet world.

The silence seemed to be the only one there.

However, by the shore, lay two pilots of the mighty beasts that slayed the beautiful lady.

A boy and a girl, side by side.

The boy in a tattered school uniform, the girl dressed in a red and black plug suit.

An single black eyepatch covered left eye, her right arm bandaged.

He woke up, and rose to see a beautiful girl, the same one with her body parts scattered around the sacred ground, standing on the orange sea.

They both stared at each other, and before he knew it, she was gone.

He turned, to find his love, and heard the sound of her heart beating.

It was time, and he must not fail twice.

He sat up, and sat in a postion, kneeling towards her.

All of the hate that boiled within him seemed to continue growing, he knew that he must not fail with the horrible deed.

But he felt this was justified, that everything he had done was justified, and that the world was like what it should be.

Except for her.

He didn't need her here.

He wrapped his fingers around her delicated neck, and squeezed.

He squeezed as hard as he could, digging his dull fingernails into her pale flesh.

She awoke, but did not scream.

This made him hesitate, but he continued to squeeze the life out of the girl.

She had caused him his misery.

She had refused to help him in his darkest hour.

She was the enemy.

She always was.

He felt this sickening pleasure pulse within him, and he knew that this was right.

But wait.

She still did not scream.

Instead, she lifted her hand weakly, and stroke his face.

Her eyes, not crying because of fear or hatred, not coldly analyzing him, looked like the comforting eyes of a mother and a lover.

He stopped, immeadiately.

He broke into tears, the same salty tears that fell when he wept over her death now fell upon her face.

She had loved him the whole time.

She just did not want to admit it.

He needed her here.

And she needed him here.

Her comforting eyes turned into eyes of disgust.

"How disgusting," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

He ignored her comment of malice, and continued crying, ashamed for what he attemped to do.

"I hate you," she whispered again.

With the remaining strength within her, she pushed the boy to the side.

He reached and grabbed her wounded hand.

He whispered between sobs three words that she had always wanted to hear.

Well, before he failed to save her in her darkest hour.

Where was he, when she fought all of those beasts?

Where was he, when the lance penetrated her and EVA?

Where was he, when the beasts tore her apart?

He was nowhere to be found.

He had left her in the time she needed him the most.

She slapped the boy with her remaining hand, slamming his head on the sand.

She rose, and postioned herself in front of the boy.

Her strength, quickly depleating, made her fall on her knees.

She placed her hands on his neck, and squeezed the life out of him, digging her fingernails into his flesh.

He whispered the three words over and over again, as if it were a prayer, as if it were the most beautiful song in the world.

She didn't give a damn.

In the end, the songbird stopped, and his head now hung limply.

She had done it.

She had ended her misery.

It was all him.

He was at fault for everything, the reason why everybody in the world was gone.

The reason why there was a sea of crimson.

The reason why that beautiful, porcelain girl smiled upon them.

Before she could smile, she felt a kick within her.

Looking down slowly on her abdomnen, she found that the kicks were _actually _within her.

Then there was another, and another, and before she could comprehend anything, her stomach inflated to the size of a full moon.

This was her fate.

She knew she was destined for something, but certainly not this.

Yes, she was truely the girl who would save the world.

* * *

**ULTRA SHORT OMAKE: **_What the Hell is Wrong With You?_

_Featuring Asuka Langely Sohryu._

**hitsuzenbutterfly: So... what do you think?**

**Asuka: What the hell is wrong with you?**

**hitsuzenbutterfly: Well, I wanted to write an alternate ending to the infamous ending scene of End of Evangelion...**

**Asuka: I hate you so much.**


End file.
